


Banal

by Skyuni123



Series: A-Z Multifandom Vignettes [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: Vignettes of the lives of your favourite characters.In this episode, Benji Dunn from Mission Impossible, based off the word 'banal'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost bleurgh

**B  = Banal (something that is incredibly boring)**

 

Benji Dunn repressed the urge to thump his keyboard against the desk. It might release some of his tension, sure, but it would also release the horrors that lay within his uncleaned keyboard that never deserved to see the light of day and he wasn’t quite sure if he could handle that.

“This is the most boring thing in the world,” He complained over the comm system to the team, “Why couldn’t I do something interesting?”

“I did offer you my job, Benji.” Jane said, “But you refused. I wonder why?”

Jane was currently climbing through a sewer tunnel to drill through the bottom of a bank vault that held nuclear weapon codes. These codes were due to be stolen by a MI6 agent gone rogue, so the IMF were going to steal them first and apprehend the agent. Or, that was what was supposed to be happening.

The very thought of climbing through a sewerage tunnel made Benji feel ill. He could do it – he was cut out to be an agent, of course – it was just that he didn’t want to at that particular moment. Obviously.

Benji was, instead, at this very moment, searching through hundreds of faces on a particular train in the Paris Metro that the rogue agent was supposed to be taking on his way to rob the bank. Benji didn’t know why this agent wouldn’t get a car or a reliable method of escape, but then again, Benji wasn’t a bank robber. He was sure the agent had a legitimate reason for it all.

“We are very thankful for your contribution, Benji.” Ethan said, without a hint of sarcasm. That was Ethan Hunt, lovely to the extreme, despite the fact he could also be ruthless at a moment's notice.

“Yes, very thankful.” Brandt said, with significantly more sarcasm, “Now if you could actually find this guy and I could get out of here…”

Brandt was currently crouched within an air conditioning duct about three metres above the bank vault in question that was about to be robbed.

Benji sighed, then went to rub a speck of dust off of the screen of his computer. It was then that he spotted a face that he recognised and his face recognition software confirmed it a moment later. “Guys, we’ve got a match!”

Perhaps the job wasn’t as ridiculously banal as it could have been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on the [tumbs](http://villainousfilmmaker.tumblr.com)
> 
> or the [twits](http://twitter.com/skyuni123)


End file.
